Cómplices
by Fanderichie
Summary: Lyra es la bondad personificada; tanto es así, que cuando Silver roba a un chico en Orquídea, éste le pide que cuide de Shuckle, el último pokémon que le queda. Ella acepta, pero las circunstancias de la vida la llevan a quedárselo. Devastada, Lyra se siente cómplice de su rival, el cual aparece tras ella cuando menos necesitaba verlo. ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces entre ellos?


CÓMPLICES

En cuanto Lyra puso un pie en Ciudad Orquídea, no dudó un solo instante en apresurarse e intentar llegar cuanto antes a la famosa Farmacia donde un naturista realizaba una mezcla especial de hierbas que podrían curar a Amphy, el Ampharos del Faro de Ciudad Olivo, gravemente enfermo. En cuanto Yasmina, la líder de dicha ciudad, le comunicó el crítico estado en el que se encontraba el pokémon, la propia Lyra no dudó un solo segundo en ofrecerse voluntaria para traer con presteza la medicina que le haría sanar. Visiblemente preocupada, la chica preguntaba apurada a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba dónde exactamente se encontraba aquella farmacia o si iba por buen camino.

Cuando llegó al pequeño establecimiento, un intenso olor a incienso inundó todos sus sentidos. La farmacia era muy pequeña y antigua, un edificio de madera cubierto de musgo en algunas zonas y de apariencia oriental. La poca luz que había provenía de una gran multitud de velas aromáticas estratégicamente colocadas por la estancia, pues los redondeados ventanales estaban cubiertos por cortinas carmines. No obstante, la entrenadora no disponía de tiempo que perder en aquellas observaciones, así que se dirigió rauda al mostrador, y con gran energía explicó la situación al encargado. Tras la atolondrada exposición de la joven, el farmacéutico de Orquídea pudo deducir cual era la dolencia exacta del Ampharos y preparó una potente poción específica para curarlo. Al parecer, la enfermedad de Amphy tardaría aún unos días en manifestarse del todo, y el malestar que sentía en la actualidad se trataba de los síntomas previos a la verdadera dolencia. Esto tranquilizó un poco a la joven, aún quedaban unos días para que el pokémon enfermara realmente, por lo que se atrevió, incluso, a preguntarle al hombre si le daría tiempo a retar al líder de gimnasio –esto la hizo sentir un poco culpable o egoísta, pero realmente necesitaba la medalla Tormenta. El hombre, amistoso, respondió afirmativamente, y cuando la chica se dispuso a abandonar aquel lugar, mucho más sosegada, él apuntó:

- Debes de ser un ángel… – Lyra se paró en seco sorprendida por el comentario, mas con una amplia sonrisa sincera que irradiaba luminosidad, respondió:

- En absoluto, señor. Sólo he hecho lo que cualquier entrenador en mi lugar hubiera hecho. – El farmacéutico no respondió, simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y le deseó la mejor suerte del mundo en el gimnasio de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Aunque había decidido perder un poco de tiempo en retar al líder de gimnasio, Lyra se dirigía al lugar enérgica y a paso ligero, pues tampoco quería demorarse demasiado. En ese momento, una voz infantil y notoriamente apurada llamó la atención de la chica, sobre todo cuando ésta se dio cuenta de que la llamada iba dirigida a ella.<p>

- ¡Chica! ¡CHICA! ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¡CHICA! ¿Me oyes? – Gritaba apurada la voz. Cuando la entrenadora se volteó, pudo comprobar que se trataba de un niño más joven que ella, el cual gritaba en el umbral de la puerta de una casa con rostro desasosegado y apurado, al borde del llanto.

- ¿Me dices a mí? – Preguntó Lyra elevando la voz. El niño asintió, por lo que ella se acercó a él con el fin de calmarlo. – Tranquilo, chico, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

- ¡Ha sido ese chico…! ¡él…él…! ¡Mi pokémon! – El chico no podía articular palabra de forma coherente, lo que dificultaba sobremanera la tarea de Lyra de intentar calmarlo.

- A ver, chico… intenta calmarte – comenzó la entrenadora con tono maternal – No puedo entender nada de lo que dices, y así no te podré ayudar. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- K-Kirk… - Respondió el chico tras tomar aire y expulsarlo una vez.

- Kirk, muy bien. ¿Es esta tu casa? – Preguntó Lyra conciliadora colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico. Éste volvió a asentir. – ¿Por qué no entramos y me lo cuentas todo desde el principio con un buen chocolate caliente? – Sugirió la chica con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Vale…– Aceptó Kirk aún entristecido. Mientras el chico dejaba entrar a Lyra en su casa, ésta informó:

- Por cierto, yo me llamo Lyra.

Ya dentro de la casa de Kirk, ambos jóvenes se acomodaron en el confortable y mullido sofá del chico con una taza de chocolate caliente y galletas de mantequilla. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, simplemente entrando en calor y saboreando el cacao humeante, pero al cabo de unos minutos, Lyra habló:

- Bien, Kirk. Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? – Preguntó interesada Lyra. Por un instante su preocupación por Amphy había desaparecido y ahora su atención se centraba en el chiquillo que se sentaba junto a ella. Le hacía sentirse bien consigo misma ayudar a los demás y ser considerada prácticamente la personificación de la bondad.

- Fue un chico… un chico pelirrojo de mirada penetrante irrumpió en mi casa y… y…– A cada palabra que salía de su boca, el tono de su voz se iba quebrando más y más – ¡Me robó a mi querido Sneasel! – Gritó finalmente a pleno pulmón, lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas.

En el mismo instante que Kirk pronunció las palabras "chico pelirrojo de mirada penetrante" la sangre de Lyra se heló por completo. No había ninguna duda, ni siquiera se planteó que pudiera tratarse de otra persona, la chica estaba absolutamente convencida de que el ladrón era su rival, Silver; y teniendo en cuenta el historial cleptómano que lo precedía, las posibilidades de equívoco eran prácticamente nulas. La entrenadora maldijo en su mente a su rival, que no dejaba de darle disgustos. "_Estúpido Silver… ¿cuándo va a dejar de hacer tonterías? Así nadie lo va a tomar en serio nunca…_" iba pensando la chica, "_¡luego que no se queje! ¿cómo se le ocurre ir robando los pokémon de los demás?..."_. Aun así, en ningún momento informó a Kirk de que ella conocía al chico pelirrojo. Era algo que solía hacer, y no se explicaba por qué. ¿Por qué nunca delataba las maldades de ese idiota? ¿tenía acaso algo que ver con esa característica suya de no querer que nadie sufriera, aunque fuera un ladrón borde, sarcástico e insoportable? No lo sabía. "_Ya le echaré una buena bronca la próxima vez que lo vea…_", sentenció firme en su mente.

- Oh… ¿de-de verdad? – Lyra fingió sorpresa ante aquella triste noticia, pero en el fondo no le extrañaba lo más mínimo. Era de esperarse de ese rival que tenía. – Bueno… cálmate… ¿lo has denunciado a la policía?

- No… me dijo que él era un entrenador muy fuerte y que Sneasel no merecía estar con alguien débil como yo, así que me obligó a dárselo. – Lyra puso los ojos en blanco. "_Cómo no_", pensó, "_el discurso de siempre_". – Pero no se llevó mi Shuckle. – En ese instante Kirk desabrochó de su cinturón una pequeña pokéball que, con toda seguridad, contenía a dicho pokémon. –Aun así tengo miedo de que vuelva y se lo lleve también – la mirada del chico se posó en un punto fijo del suelo, melancólica. Esa estampa rompió el corazón de la chica.

- Lo siento de veras, Kirk – Lyra posó una mano sobre la rodilla del chico. En realidad no podía hacer mucho más por él. Kirk levantó la vista, sus miradas se encontraron y, en ese instante, una iluminación cruzó la mente del chico.

- ¡YA SÉ! – Comenzó esperanzado – ¿Por qué no cuidas de mi Shuckle durante un rato? ¡Pareces muy buena persona, y seguro que eres fuerte! ¿Lo cuidarías hasta que pase el peligro? – Con una mirada iluminada por la esperanza, Kirk le extendió la pokéball a Lyra, la cual se sintió un poco forzada a aceptarla, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

- Eh… ¿eh? Ah… de acuerdo, sí, lo cuidaré un rato – Aceptó con una débil sonrisa. "_Silver no va a volver a por tu Shuckle_", pensó, pero las palabras no escaparon de su boca, no quería desilusionar aún más al pobre chico.

- ¿En serio? – La felicidad cubrió el rostro del muchacho, saber que Lyra iba a cuidar del único pokémon que le quedaba lo tranquilizó sobremanera. – ¿Lo cuidarás bien? Es el último pokémon que me queda…

- Sí, claro – Sonrió la chica. Solo lo tenía que llevar encima un rato, mientras desafiaba al líder de gimnasio y luego se lo devolvería. No era demasiada responsabilidad.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! – Agradeció el chico profusamente. Incluso se levantó de su asiento de un respingo para hacerle una reverencia. Lyra, un poco incómoda, rió nerviosamente e intentó calmar al chico con un gesto de manos.

* * *

><p>En cuanto salió de la casa de Kirk, Lyra no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de enfado: "'¡<em>SILVER<em>!". Algunas personas que en ese momento paseaban cerca voltearon la cabeza para mirarla extrañadas. La entrenadora se tapó la boca con las manos un poco avergonzada. Tras respirar hondo un par de veces, se relajó y, por fin, se dirigió al gimnasio Orquídea.

El combate no fue difícil en absoluto, Lyra no tuvo más que ordenar a su Noctowl unos cuantos ataques Paranormal y todos los pokémon tipo lucha del gimnasio, incluidos los del propio líder, cayeron derrotados. Aun así la chica se demoró más de lo que esperaba en el gimnasio, pues para poder acceder al líder, primero tuvo que superar unas extrañas pruebas mecánicas con el fin de que la cascada bajo la que entrenaba Aníbal dejara de emanar agua. En definitiva, que en cuanto Lyra salió del gimnasio, ya había anochecido.

Cuando la chica fue a sacar el estuche de medallas de su mochila para guardar la que acababa de adquirir, descubrió la poción secreta que el farmacéutico de la ciudad había preparado para Amphy, y en ese instante la preocupación la invadió sin piedad golpeándole el pecho. ¡Había perdido mucho tiempo! ¡El Ampharos del faro Olivo estaría pasándolo fatal!

Lyra se apresuró a la orilla del mar, llamó a su Feraligatr y, en el instante exacto en que fue a subirse sobre su lomo para volver a Olivo, otro recuerdo la golpeó igual de fuerte. ¡Aún llevaba encima el Shuckle de Kirk! ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya era casi noche cerrada, seguramente terminaría anocheciendo del todo durante su viaje de vuelta, Amphy esperaba y la casa de Kirk no estaba tan cerca… el corazón le golpeaba fuertemente el pecho, la inquietud la consumía, sus niveles de adrenalina se habían disparado y, por algún motivo, no podía pensar. Se había bloqueado. Así pues, mecánicamente, se subió sobre Feraligatr en un impulso y le ordenó volver. Se había quedado el Shuckle.

* * *

><p>Durante el viaje de vuelta, Lyra comenzó a sentir unas náuseas indescriptiblemente fuertes. Cualquiera que no conociera las circunstancias que estaba viviendo la chica en su mente creería que las náuseas eran provocadas por el viaje por mar a lomos de su pokémon, pero la realidad era muy distinta. La entrenadora no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, atormentada. Le reconcomía la conciencia y creía que se volvería loca. Se había quedado el Shuckle. Se había quedado el Shuckle. Se había quedado el Shuckle… la idea se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, torturándola. El rostro agradecido e iluminado de Kirk se apareció en su mente, había confiado plenamente en ella, el pobre chico, y esto supuso una punzada muy aguda en el corazón de Lyra, que a cada segundo sentía cómo las náuseas aumentaban más y más. Mucho se quejaba de Silver, pero finalmente había terminado haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él, y ni siquiera entendía cómo había pasado. No podía recriminarle nada, eran iguales, eran cómplices. Se había quedado el Shuckle. ¿Para qué diantres quería ella un Shuckle? Lyra sabía perfectamente que podía haberle devuelto el pokémon a Kirk antes de partir, sólo le habría retrasado unos minutos. Se había escudado en esa bondad que la caracterizaba, en su preocupación por Amphy, para terminar cometiendo un crimen. No tenía perdón posible. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Todo el viaje de vuelta fue torturándose con lo mismo, de forma obsesiva.<p>

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegó a la orilla de Ciudad Olivo, ya de noche, el estómago de Lyra no aguantó más. Se apresuró hacia unas rocas cercanas y finalmente vomitó. La vorágine de sensaciones en su interior era demasiado fuerte para ella. Era igual que Silver.<p>

Había conseguido calmarse un poco. Aún arrodillada en el suelo y sosteniendo su enorme sombrero con las manos para que no se cayera sobre el charco de fluidos estomacales frente a ella, la chica trataba de recuperar la respiración con amplias bocanadas de aire. En ese instante, la entrenadora sintió una sombra a su espalda que la cubría por completo. Una sombra conocida. No podía ser… una voz masculina e irónica se materializó tras ella:

- ¿Te estás muriendo o qué? – Y con una risa maliciosa apuntó – Seguro que por ser taaan buena – Lyra casi pudo sentir que estas palabras las decía con sarcasmo, aunque seguramente serían imaginaciones suyas– e intentar salvar al pokémon del faro, has enfermado tú. – La entrenadora se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con horror. Era la última persona que necesitaba ver en ese momento. Era Silver. – Te está bien empleado, por débil.

Los ojos de la entrenadora se humedecieron al instante. Su rival tenía razón, le estaba bien empleado, todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo le estaba bien empleado. Lentamente Lyra se incorporó; por algún motivo, el insultante tono de Silver no le había afectado como de costumbre. Su actual enajenación mental se lo impedía y la hacía actuar de forma extraña. En ese momento la chica rompió a llorar y se abalanzó abruptamente sobre su rival en un fuerte abrazo. Éste, visiblemente afectado, perdió los papeles y espetó:

- ¿¡Qué haces!? ¿Estás loca? ¡Suelta! – Silver intentaba soltarla de su pecho, pero ella se había aferrado tan fuertemente a él que la tarea le resultaba realmente difícil – ¡Apestas a vómito y no quiero que me ensucies!. – Ella no dejaba de llorar, y entre sollozos sólo acertó a pronunciar:

- Ahora soy tu cómplice…. Somos iguales… iguales… – El chico no entendía nada de lo que su rival pretendía decirle. Finalmente, Silver consiguió separarla con brusquedad de su cuerpo, aunque aún la sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros.

- ¿Qué dices? Cálmate, que no entiendo una sola palabra. – Lyra se tranquilizó un poco y, apartando las manos de Silver de sus hombros, le explicó lo que había sucedido. Él la miró sorprendido, no podía creer lo que esa chica normalmente alegre y pizpireta le contaba. – ¿De verdad has robado un pokémon? – Preguntó con incredulidad, mas pronto rompió en una amplísima carcajada. Lyra, confusa, no entendía la reacción de su rival. – ¿Quieres parecer fuerte imitándome a mí o qué? – Preguntó maliciosamente Silver. El color subió a las mejillas de Lyra, la cual, visiblemente enfadada, replicó:

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Quién querría imitarte a ti? ¡No te imaginas lo mal que me siento!

Silver, lejos de ofenderse, siguió riéndose a carcajadas. Cuando por fin su risa se calmó, dirigió una larga y profunda mirada a su rival, la cual, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, pudo percibir algo positivo en los ojos de Silver. ¿Era simpatía? ¿respeto?... no podía identificar de qué se trataba exactamente. En ese momento el chico sonrió con superioridad y malicia por un instante, y antes de que Lyra pudiera preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría ahora, Silver se agachó ligeramente y besó a su rival en la boca. Lyra se quedó paralizada, en ningún momento habría imaginado lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su pensamiento racional se congeló y el cuerpo no le respondía. Aquello había sido tan abrupto e imprevisto que la había neutralizado por completo. No obstante, aquel contacto no duró mucho, ya que Silver, con un gesto de asco, se separó de ella y espetó:

- ¡Qué asco, por favor! – Dijo limpiándose la boca con las mangas de su jersey negro – La próxima vez procura no vomitar antes. – Y dicho eso, se fue sin mirar atrás dejando a una Lyra visiblemente confundida. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ofenderse.

La entrenadora se tocó sus labios suavemente, sin creerse aún lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por un momento a Lyra no le pareció tan mal haber robado el Shuckle, y ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse aún peor al instante. Silver era una maldición, y ella había caído en ella desde el momento en que se conocieron. Era igual que él, ahora era su cómplice, estaba completamente maldita. Y en ese instante entendió por qué nunca lo delataba. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

FIN.

Notas de la autora: Hacía tiempo que esta idea me rondaba la cabeza así que he decidido plasmarla por fin en una historia. Estoy segura de que no soy la única que no devuelve el Shuckle al chico ese de Ciudad Orquídea, ¿no? Jajaja, y me parece super hipócrita, todo. Se supone que condenamos las acciones de Silver durante el juego, ¡pero todos hacemos lo mismo! No solo "robar" el Shuckle, también entrenamos nuestros pokémon de forma competitiva y liberamos a los pokémon "débiles" que no cumplen nuestras expectativas en cuanto a características, naturalezas y demás, ¿no? ¡Todas y todos somos Silver!

Me gusta escribir historias dramáticas, así que lo siento si no tiene un final realmente feliz. Básicamente, al principio intento recalcar mucho lo buena que es Lyra para que, al final, esa imagen se rompa por completo. Espero haberlo conseguido.

La personalidad de Silver la he retratado como veo yo que es él en los juegos. La descripción que se hace de él en general me suele irritar bastante; se ha extendido la idea de que es un chico tímido y vergonzoso, un tsundere, y eso me molesta bastante, ¡porque no es verdad en absoluto! Silver es agresivo, borde e insoportable (y no lo digo como insulto, me encanta Silver, es mi rival favorito y probablemente también mi personaje favorito de toda la franquicia) y gracias a nuestra intervención en los juegos, cambia *un poco*. Así que en esta historia yo lo he descrito como yo lo veo.

Personalmente, no he quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado, creo que mis historias anteriores de esta pareja (Encuentros y Espejo) son muy superiores a esta, y creo que el fallo ha radicado en que he intentado no extenderme tanto como en esas. En cualquier caso, me encantaría saber qué opináis al respecto, qué os ha parecido mi historia, etcétera. Recibir comentarios y feedback me da mucha energía para seguir escribiendo, si no, siento que estoy perdiendo un poco el tiempo, ¡así que no dudéis en comentar!

¡Gracias por leerme y espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
